Revenge Is Sweet
by Just-Hazel-Eyes123
Summary: Quinn has never been the one to forgive and forget, so when she finds her boyfriend and Rachel kissing. And there's one to do: Revenge. And like everyone knows it, revenge IS sweet. C
1. Prologue: How Could YOU!

**Hello, peeps! Thanks for clicking on this link! This was entirely made out of boredom and love for Quinn Fabray! Hope u guys enjoy!**

**Revenge is Sweet.**

"I don't know you anymore!" Quinn Fabray screams, tears forming behind her hazel-green eyes. The other members of Glee are shocked; they have not seen Quinn Fabray ever losing her cool or shouting. "You were lucky I forgave you the first time, but now, again?!?" Finn stands there, silent, making Quinn angrier than she was. She looks at him, her furious hazel-green eyes meeting his scared dark ones.

He looks taken aback. "Screw you," was all he mutters before storming out of the room. His fan-girl and Quinn's dear enemy, Rachel Berry follows behind him, tossing her dark brown hair. Quinn is biting her Maybeline glossed lips, she is about to strike at someone in pure anger, Mr. Shue notices this and cancels Glee rehearsals. Slowly, the misfits of Glee members disperse back to whatever they do.

Quinn observes them leaving, before curling up into a ball and sobbing. Her life is ruined, all, because of one person. The one Quinn wants to be with, the one she loves so much. Finn Hudson. She remembers the joy on his face, while kissing Rachel. She remembers how engrossed he was, until he never noticed his girlfriend standing there. She remembers how she was deceived, again.

Her heart is slowly breaking, the taste of salt flavoured in her mouth. She will never love someone again, she swears. "Are you okay?" a masculine, stud-like voice asks. She knows it is Puck, just by his voice. Quinn watches him, as he walks up to the platform and places a comforting hand on the sobbing blond. "What's wrong?"

Her snowy blond hair covers her porcelain face like a curtain, as she declines Puck's offer to tell the story. "I'm going to find out someday," he coaxes her. Puck hits the nail on the head; this is William McKinley High School, after all. She closes her eyes, as she began to tell the story of how William McKinley's "It-Couple" broke apart:

_ "FINN!" Quinn yells, searching for her missing boyfriend; he was supposed to bring her to some doctor's appointment. Although Finn had found out about Puck, he took about three months for him to forgive them. She ruffles through her soft blond hair nervously, grumbling about how immature and dumb Finn was. Until she saw something, something so disgusting, it almost makes her puke, and it was definitely wasn't from morning sickness._

_ She watches in horror as Rachel Berry and her now-going-to-be-ex boyfriend making out. "What the fuck is this, Finn?!?!" Quinn cries, slamming a few lockers and scaring away freshmen, who was afraid of the "sophomore bitch". Immediately, Finn pulls away from the brunette, wide-eyed._

_ "It's not what it seems, Quinn," Finn stammers, his eyes averting away. Quinn smiles her fuck-off-or-die smile and looks at both Rachel and Finn in their eyes. _

_ "Then what is it?" she challenges back, her eyes watery._

_ Finn ignores the ex-cheerleader's question. "You did the same to me and Puck! And I don't get to do the same in return!" Obviously, Finn was not over the Puck/Quinn/baby incident. Tears began to flow down Quinn's eyes. Finn didn't know how much Quinn wanted to go back in time and erase everything, how much she regretted it, and how much she wanted it to be over._

_ Finn turns on the heel and walks away. The next day, Quinn apologizes to Finn and everything is fine. They both promise not to cheat on each other. But apparently, Finn's promises are meant to be broken._

_ Because on the next week, he kissed Rachel again._

"I'm such an idiot!" Quinn exclaims, weeping. Puck looks at Quinn, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Fabray, let me tell you something," Puck whispers, his lips lingering in the smell of vanilla in Quinn's hair. "Revenge is sweet."

!!~~~~_Fin~~_

** Thanks for reading! I hope u guys enjoyed it! Please review! Multi-chapter! The story title is from Princess Of Books. She gave me the idea, but I wrote the whole story. Pls review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time To Do It!

**Hey, everyone! I know I didn't get any reviews… yet. But I'm super bored, so I thought, another one more Fabray chapter! I know the other chapter was SUPER boring but this one is gonna get very, very mean. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I made Quinn kind of the mean-girl who's misunderstood and made Rachel and Finn bad people**

**I've watched too many Glee episodes to try not to act like they don't stereotype. They make Quinn someone bad; without having her point of view. They made Rachel and Finn look like the couple that was meant to be and Finn the nice sweet guy. But they never really pointed everything at how Quinn was feeling. So, here goes.**

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**Chapter 1: Time to do it!**

_HAIRSPRAY THE SCHOOL PLAY_

_AUDITIONS AT THE AUDITIRIOUM _

_TIME: 4.30 p.m._

Rachel Berry reads the sign as she squeals at the top of her voice. "OMG!! Finn, isn't this great?" she shrieks. Finn, playfully puts his hands over his ears, as if to put off the loud screams. She ignores this, "Oh, crap! It's already 4.28, I better run, bye Finn!"

Finn looks confused, but shrugs it off. Rachel is not usually this hyper, he notices. He walks over to his rusty, locker, slowly turning the combination. Upon opening it, he notices a note with small, cursive writing that says _To Finn_. He smiles to himself, Rachel could be so romantic at times.

_Hey, Finn,_

_I was wondering, could you model this for me?_

_Take a picture and put it under my locker!_

_I seriously need it today, please!_

_Love ya,_

_Rach. _

_p.s. My locker combination is 11-1-01 _

_**(A/N: I'm really sorry, but I'm from Asia and we don't have lockers, so I'm just guessing, sorry)**_

Then, he sees a small, brown packaged bag. Like a little boy, he tears the whole package off. "Fucking hell," he curses under his breath. Finn realizes, it's not what he thought it would be. Inside the package is a soft, pale-blue dress with a purple belt around its middle. It was perfect, especially for Quinn, he remembers, sadly. Somehow, a small part of him has died along with his relationship with Quinn.

He remembers her for a second, how perfect she was. Well, until she was bitchy, that is. "I have Rachel now," he tries to cheer himself up. After doing that, he agrees to wear that dress.

~Revenge Is Sweet~

"Is anyone here?" Rachel Berry asks softly, scared. She walks up onto the stage; she has never been able to resist being in the spotlight.

"Now!" a girl's voice softly cries. It sounds so familiar, but before Rachel could guess, a stream of red liquid is flowing down herself. Her wavy brown hair is soaked with red - was it paint or blood?-, her short pleated skirt is sticking to her tan legs.

"WHAT???" Rachel yells, falling to her knees, her hazel eyes forming tears. She knows a lot of people hates her; but she never imagined someone hating her so much. Silence answers her question, before a flurry of activity happens. Rachel hears clicking and the flash of cell-phones around her, capturing her humiliating moment. They laugh and point at her, making Rachel sob. "Who did this?" she asks, using the last pinch of dignity she has.

"Me," the same girl says, coming out of the shadow. Her silhouette is very recognizable; curves in all the correct places, and a hand on her hip. Her blond hair is cascading perfectly onto her shoulders, Rachel cries harder, she knows who is it.

"Quinn?" she asks, her voice coming out more meek than intended to. Quinn Fabray nods, smirking. Finally, her deed is done. Quinn doesn't feel anything, it serves her right. Shows Rachel that she should never mess with Quinn Fabray. Shows Rachel, she should never steal Quinn's man. Shows Rachel who is the boss.

"Don't forgot me, babe," Noah Puckerman says, coming out and sliding his hand onto Quinn's neck. Rachel stares in pure horror, how could Noah do such a thing to her? She thought they used to be in love; Noah had even dedicated a song to her in Glee.

"Why, Noah?" Rachel questions, in a genuine confused voice. Puck feels slightly sorry for the brunette, having go through all of this. But she deserves it, Puck reminds himself. But she used to love you, he continues to debate. Quinn hates her, and at that moment, Noah Puckerman hates Rachel Berry as much as Quinn does. "Noah?" Rachel asks, tears streaming like rivers down her face.

"It's because I love Quinn," he answers, after a long, awkward pause. Quinn and Rachel gasp, but Quinn kisses him while Rachel runs away. Quinn replies those three words, and eight letters, making Puck smile. "But I feel weird," he whispers into Quinn's soft, conditioned hair. Quinn decides to ignore it, tucking in a loose strand of her hair.

"Let's go," was all Quinn says.

_~"I hate Finn Hudson!" –Quinn Fabray~_

Finn has changed into that dress, staring at his reflection in the mirror. I look weird, he concludes. Of course he does, he's wearing a freaking dress! His broad shoulders are not meant for attires like this, neither is his tall and lanky frame. Wincing, he takes the picture. And then, he changes into his usual football jersey.

"Chang to Puckerman, Hudson has got the bait," Mike Chang whispers into the walky-talky; Mike had offered to help, all because of a schoolboy crush he used to have on Quinn in middle school. He had grown out of it, but sometimes still had the fantasies of being with Quinn.

"Great," Puck replies; Mike feels a pang of guilt, but remembers the time Brittany cheated on him and the pain and every feeling of guilt is gone. However, he still wishes he had the courage to do what Quinn did on Brittany and Puck. "Finn's done it," Puck tells Quinn as they walk down the hallway. They stop, hiding behind a row of lockers after spotting a glimpse of a tall, lanky, football player.

"I can't believe I'm doing it," Finn mutters to himself, as he opens Rachel's locker and stuffs his phone inside. After doing that, he runs away. Quinn and Puck take this chance to send the photos to every single student in the school.

Puck opens Rachel's locker, quicker than Quinn had expected. Rachel had given Puck her locker number as she thought it would be "like a real couple" but Puck thought it was all a bunch of bullshit. "We're done!" Quinn shouts, happily, hugging the Mohawk-wearing boy.

As soon as they step out of the building, they hear shrieks of laughter and hollers of "Finnessela!". Quinn giggles, while Puck opens the door for her into his car. "Thank you," she thanks Puck, putting her head onto Puck's manly shoulders. He smells the smell of strawberry in her blond hair. She plants a soft kiss on his hoarse lips. "Revenge is sweet."

_ ~FIN~_

**Hope u guys liked it! I tried to make Rachel's one like Carrie? Give me some ideas if u want 2! I take requests! It's holidays and I'm bored, so come one! Review and kisses!**

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

.xox

Thanks and xoxo!


End file.
